


Good Morning

by akf102



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Cullen, F/M, Fluff, POV Inquisitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akf102/pseuds/akf102
Summary: Little AU from my other Asha story. Just something kinda cute





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Little AU from my other Asha story. Just something kinda cute

Sunlight streams through the windows of my room. It’s early, far too early for me to be awake. I turn over to face the man next to me breathing easily and peacefully. Cullen hasn’t been having as many issues as usual with his dreams. If you could even call them dreams more like nightmares.  
I couldn’t imagine being in that situation to not be able to sleep without being scared of your life. I wish I could take all his pain away. I stare at his chest and trace my hands across his scars. There so many of them he must of fought a lot before the Inquisition.

“Good morning, love.” I look up to see Cullen smiling at me. “I’m usually up before you. What’s the occasion?” I snuggle closer to him as I place my lips gently on his neck I feel his body become tense.

“I had a wonderful rest. I’m going to miss this when we go to the talks in Val Royeaux.” He wraps his arms around me pulling my entire body into his. 

“We may not need to be present for all of it.” He whispers in my ear. “We could stay here all day instead.” He kisses my forehead while rolling out of bed. “But that has to wait” he grabs his shirt off my dresser and pulls it on “for now I have work to do.” 

“Always busy.” I sigh sitting up putting one of his spare loose tops on while he starts to head out. “Cullen-”

“I can't stay in bed any longer, love. I have much paperwork to do before we leave.” 

“I understand but Cullen-”

“And no matter how good you are at negotiating with diplomats I am not as easily persuaded.” 

“Cull-” 

“I will meet you here again tonight after supper.” He starts to head down the stairs. 

“Commander Cullen!” I say using my Inquisitor voice standing at the top of the stairs. “I will not have my general walk out of my bed chambers without his armor let alone his pants.” He stops and looks down to realize he only in his shirt and his underwear. 

“Right.” He says walking back up the stairs. “What would I do without you?” He starts to fully dress himself embarrassed by the situation. 

“Apparently walk around half naked.” I smile at him realizing how he must feel right now. Neither one of us like the idea of being so formal out and about, but it's necessary right now. “Not that I'm complaining at all. Personally I would have you walk around naked if I didn't have to worry about the poor other girls who can't have you.”

“Maker's breath no one thinks that!” He shouts as his face turns red. He tries to smooth down his hair with his hands, but fails terribly. “I'll have to fix my hair when I get back to my chambers.” He empathizes that word everytime as if we don't already share our rooms most of the time.

“You could just bring it over here when you stay. I don't mind really it's not any different than my hairbrush.” I tug at the curls of my hair hoping he understands what I'm meaning.

“No, it's fine. I don't mind waiting to do it.” He says sighing while strapping his sword onto his hip. I walk over to him and run my hand through his curls. His head leans into my touch as if he never had something so intimate happen to him before.

“Even if you don't want to bring your stuff over I understand. I know everything is still pretty new between us. Besides I kinda like your hair like this anyways.” 

“Asha, I didn't mean it like that.” He places both his hands on my cheeks cupping them slightly. “I treasure time spent with you and having moments like these.” I lean up to his lips wrapping my arms around his neck. Our kiss is soft but quickly deepens as we melt into each other. 

“Maybe you can convince me to stay in bed longer.” He chuckles lifting me up.

“You could just work here at my desk. You don't need to take such a long walk.” He walks back over to my bed and sets me down with him.

“It might seem a little strange to the scouts.” He chuckles as I rest my head on him. 

“Not anymore odd than explaining Cole to them.” 

“Andraste preserve me! It's just as odd to explain things to Cole.” I laugh at his comment. “Maker I have no idea why you let him stay.” 

“He helped us in Haven. He wants to make things right like we do.” I wrap my arms around Cullen. “Besides he more than a spirit now. He learning how to be human.”

“I'm well aware of that, but it still bothersome that he tries to tell me what I'm thinking and help.”

“I like knowing how you think.” I giggle kissing his cheek.

“Of course you do!” He yells tickling my sides. “I can't hide anything from you.” We both laugh as he stops and lays with me. 

“Cole doesn't tell me everything about you. Just stuff you're conflicted over.” 

“What exactly has he mentioned to you?” 

“How you want to be better and how you say you don't deserve me. Even though you do completely.” I place my hand on his cheek and smile. “You are a better man than you let yourself think.” I start to trace my hand over his scar on his lips. “I may be Inquisitor, but I couldn't have none any of this without you.” 

“Asha-”

“I know it's silly of me to say that, but I mean it.”

“Love I understand-”

“And I know you tell me not to worry and that everything is going to fine with you but I-” 

“Inquisitor.” He says in a stern tone. “Stop talking.” He smiles and pulls me into an embrace. He gently lays on top of me. “I guess we both ramble too much” 

“I suppose so.” I giggle pulling him closer to my face. “I love you so much.”. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
